The healthcare IT (information technology) marketplace is currently dominated by IT systems that are relatively inefficient and lack state-of-the-art technology. The lack of efficient, sophisticated IT systems and services that address the rapid changes in the healthcare industry is a serious impediment to reducing service costs and improving the quality of healthcare.
These problems are further exacerbated by modern governmental policies and regulations, where governments continue to reduce and limit compensation for critical services and patients. Governments now also expect healthcare providers to offer ongoing preventive care, especially for chronic conditions, even when the patient is not actively under a physician's care. While many single-point solutions exist, their isolation from other systems and limited scope reduces their effectiveness in providing satisfactory solutions to critical problems. Additionally, since no single healthcare IT service provider offers a cost effective, comprehensive solution that addresses all the needs of healthcare providers and patients, each caregiver organization must piece together a “custom” solution on their own.
Consequently, there is a significant need for a universally accessible, fully integrated, intelligent solution that helps improve the quality of care while improving efficiency.